Buddha Pictures
Buddha Pictures is an Indian Tamil-language film company that was founded in 1958. In 1961, Buddha Pictures release a movie called Pava Mannippu Who kinda referred as 'பாவ மன்னிப்பு''''' Like as Bravo UK, here's the Scare Factor Medium to Nightmare. The dramatic music during the footage of natural disasters will unnerve many, nice music for this buddha appearance. BUT IT'S NOT A CUTE BUDDHA. Buddha Statue is FUCKING GIVING EVERYONE NIGHTMARES Low to medium for the closing variant, The absence of the natural disasters make this variant tamer and good, but that FUCKING SCARY BUDDHA IS STILL HERE WATCH IF YOU DARE MY DUDES Category:Scary Indian Film Company Logos Category:Logos that make Eevee scream Category:Logos that make me have a party in the bathroom Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that Scare Sash Lilac Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Metal Flower Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Metal Leafy Category:Logos that scare Metal Ruby Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Black and White Logos Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:1958 Category:1961 Category:Logos that make me throw my computer through the window Category:Logos That Scare Leafeon Category:2Spooky4u Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Heart Attack Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Glaceon Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 1963 Category:Logos that are X1000 times scary Category:Scary Logos Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:India Category:Logos that scare Stingy (LazyTown) Category:Logos that scare Hana Barbera characters Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos that scare kittylover75 (Youtube) Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Ruby Category:Logos that scare Bobby (Bobby's World) Category:Logos that scares Xgamer Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Dimitri Category:Logos with natural disasters Category:Logos that scare Sadness (Inside Out) Category:Logos that scare Anger (Inside Out) Category:Logos that scare Fear (Inside out) Category:Logos that scare Leafeon Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:LOgos that have warnings that make you say fuck Category:Indian Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Indian Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Doc McStuffins Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that scare Disney characters Category:Logos that scare Percy the Small Engine Category:Logos that scare Edward the Blue Engine Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Gordon the Express Engine Category:Logos that scare Emily the Emerald Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Toby the Steam Tram Category:Logos that scare Mickey Mouse Category:Logos that scare Elmo Category:Logos that scare The Kids Category:Logos that scare The Animals Category:Logos that scare The World Category:Logos that scare Don Bluth characters Category:Logos That scare Mario Face Category:Logos that scare Go!Animate Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Fat Controller Category:Logos that scare Kion Category:Logos that scare Bunga Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Timon and Pumbaa Category:Indian Film Companies that are Cancelled Category:Logos that scare everyone Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Defunct Category:Logos that scare Sidney Category:Logos that scare PaRappa The Rapper Category:Indian Film Companies that are Closed Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that make you Laugh Category:Logos that scared myself to death! Category:Logos that scare what in the absolute fuck why do people make these useless categories I'm being serious it's dumb and unnecessary. Category:Funny Logos Category:The Ultimate Nightmare Logo Collection Category:Extinct Logos Category:Logos that scare Mowgli Category:Logos that scare... Who cares? Category:Logo that scare Rin Kagamine Category:Logos that scare snoopy Category:Heart Attack﻿ Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Object Show Characters Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1950's Category:KONICHI DE RABBIT SEZ DIS IS TO MUCHIE Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Epic Fail Category:LOGOS THAT IS WAY TOO SCARY THA ABE SIMPSONS HAD A HEART ATTACK Category:Logos that scare Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Bad, the more you say Lbj! the more you cry Category:Logos that scare Daneliya Tuleshova Category:Logos that scare Ilya Volkov Category:Taken from Totally Paladins Undercover: Miss Spirit Fingers Category:Konichi the rabbit is not scared Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Retsuko